Shorts Quest
by screwthestandard101
Summary: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan oneshots, but for now I choose to try and make 20.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Enjoy. My second attempt at KratosxYuan. Inform me if it sucks. I'll re-do it. Thanks!)**

Title: Shorts Quest  


**Words: 610  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Slight swearing (Thanks to Kratos), Yaoi**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20. **

**The Hair Pair (Kratos' POV) 1**

I had thought only girls had problem with their hair. I learned otherwise when one day Yuan called me to his study.

I sighed and put down my fork as I was going to eat a delicious bowl of curry he had made. "Coming Yuan!" I called.

I walked down the hallway which was carpeted in a wine red, and entered his study. There I saw him, standing in front of his foot length mirror with his hair down from his usual pony tail. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. Long aqua locks fell to his mid back straighter than a bored yet soft as silk.

I loved running my hands through those locks. "Y-yes, Yuan?" Oh crap. I stuttered.

Yuan turned around to look at me, his gorgeous jade eyes looking up at me innocently. His pointed half-elf ears stuck from his head and I gently tucked a few strands of hair behind one ear. His bangs fell back perfectly into place and he smiled at me. He was my angel. I mentally slapped himself. Of course he's an angel, he has wings! I quickly pushed that thought from my mind and stared at him once more.

"I was wondering…" he said averting my gaze. Never a good sign.

"Hm?" I asked lifting his chin with my hand. His emerald eyes stared at me once more.

"I was wondering what you would do if I cut my hair." He said, his cheeks growing pink. Goddess I loved him! He was just so…beautiful.

He turned around and stared at his reflection and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "And why would you want to cut your hair?" I asked.

The bluenette shrugged. "Just a change, you know? And the fact that other guys keep hitting on me 'cause they think I'm a girl."

I felt anger rise within me. Those guys would pay…. "I like your hair the way it is." I stated, nibbling on his pointed ear. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to his ears. Maybe cause they're pointy. Yeah….

Yuan sighed. "But it's so long." He whined. "Don't get me wrong, I love my hair…." There we go again. What is it with him and hair? Well….I guess I'm a little obsessed too but still.

"Kratos?" he asked turning around in my arms and looking at me. "You still with me?" He smirked. He knew that smirk drove me crazy. Damn him and his hair and smirk! Gah!

I took a hold of his small body and pressed my lips to his. He smirked. Again with the smirk! I picked him up and heaved him over my shoulder before I carried him into our bedroom. He can talk about his hair all day, and he can smirk all he want. He's not getting out of this.

**(And here you insert an M rated scene. What does your imagination bring?)**

**(Normal POV)**

Yuan smiled as he looked over at his lover. He moved closer into Kratos' warmth, his long blue hair wrapping around him like a blanket. He did like his hair. And apparently Kratos did too, for in his sleep he kept running his hands through it. Yuan smiled and sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Enjoy. My attempt at KratosxYuan. Inform me if it sucks. I'll re-do it. Thanks!)**

Title: Shorts Quest  


**Words:   
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20. **

**The Trouble with Swordsman (Yuan's POV) 2**

The cool night air swept into my open bedroom window and rain fell outside. I sighed and sunk down in my comforter letting the warmth overtake me. It wasn't the best kind of warmth, it wasn't better than being in someone's arms, but it would have to do.

Aqua hair fell around my face framing its pale nature. Half my face was hidden behind long locks making me appear uncaring and cold. I sighed once again and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

I didn't notice the door creep open or shut. I didn't notice the quiet foot steps that were approaching my bed. I did notice however the arms that encircled my waist pulling me from my slumber and into panic.

"What the hell!" I gasped.

All I heard was the muffled reply of, "Mmmm…" from the figure who was nuzzling my neck. Familiar red locks greeted me and I turned around, smiling. "Kratos…"

Kratos nuzzled my neck more, licking and nipping at the soft flesh. "Goddess, what's up with you? It's midnight." I breathed. I then noticed something peculiar.

His eyes were closed.

"Are you sleep walking?" I gasped.

Still no reply. Just the gentle rhythm of Kratos nuzzling my neck. I moaned quietly and then stopped, trying to push him away. He stopped and curled up beside me, sopping wet from the rain.

I sighed and got up, tossing a few extra blankets on him. He would warm up in no time. I slid into my bed and turned around falling asleep once more. I had just gotten to a good dream when I felt kisses trailing down my neck and fingers running through my hair.

I groaned. "Kratos, what is wrong!" I slowly turned around and glared at him. I knew he couldn't see me, but it couldn't hurt to try.

I thought I saw a smirk flit across his face but figured it was just a trick of the dark. He planted a kiss to my lips and slowly licked my lips for entrance. I looked at him wide eyed. He's asleep and he's trying to make-out with me! He must be having one hell of a dream.

I tried to push him away but he climbed on top of me, pinning me beneath him. "Kratos Aurion." I growled. "You are dead when you wake up."

I bucked trying to get him off of me. I just wanted to go to sleep!

He seemed to enjoy this for he moaned quietly. He straddled my waist and slowly opened his eyes, grinning.

I looked at him shocked. "You bastard!" I yelled, thrashing.

Kratos only grinned wider and I managed to flip him over. He flipped me back through and pinned my hands above my head. The red head pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pockets and cuffed my hands above my head, on the headboard.

"Aw c'mon!" I whined.

He looked down upon me. "Yuan, Yuan, Yuan, what to do with you…" His eyes traveled up my body which was covered in a t-shirt and sweatpants. I watched him as he started to pant, slowly undressing me with his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

He mocked hurt. "Yuan!" he cried. "You deny your lover what he craves? You selfish, selfish renegade." He started to advance his hands towards my pants and since he was straddling my waist I couldn't kick him.

"Kratos!" I whined again. This really wasn't like me, but I had no choice. If I didn't get some sleep, there'd be hell to pay in the morning.

Kratos only smirked worming my pants down and off. He then ripped my shirt in one clean motion with his sword, before tossing it aside.

I sighed, letting my head fall back on the pillow. "Whatever do what you want." I knew there was no stopping him so why try?

Kratos smirked. "Thank you…"

**(Let your imagination soar! Wee!)**

Let's just say I didn't get to sleep last night and Kratos was paying dearly.

"C'mon Kratos," I cooed. "The tomatoes won't hurt you." He sat in a chair, bound by belts and chains. "C'mon sweetie, you got your way last night so I get mine today."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I hate you."

I faked hurt, smirking at him. "You deny your lover what he wants! You selfish, selfish human!" Way to turn it around.

The auburn haired man looked like he was about to cry. Revenge is sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Enjoy. My attempt at KratosxYuan. Inform me if it sucks. I'll re-do it. Thanks!) **

**Title: Shorts Quest**

**Words: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, implied lemons**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20. **

**The Trouble with Renegades (Kratos' POV)**

I slowly made my way down the hall. Mithos was having another meeting. I swear he has at least 5 meetings a week. All we really talk about is him avenging Martel's death and resurrecting her. Then he laughs like a maniac and states his plan- which usually ends up failing I might add.

I was just about to round a corner when I was suddenly grabbed by the collar and thrown in a closet. It was dark and I could feel another presence I the room. I felt for their mana and deciphered it as…Yuan?

"Yuan?" I asked slightly surprised. The seraph said nothing but wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing me up against the wall. I felt soft lips on mine and sighed. "Yuan I don't have time for this. **We** don't have time for this."

But did Yuan stop? No. He has to run his fingers through my hair, and grind his body against mine. My thoughts scrambled and I felt myself stiffen. Why must he torture me? He licked my lips and I complied with giving him entrance. The kiss only lasted a minute as he trailed every corner of my mouth with his tongue and I his.

Then he broke away and stepped out of the closet, giving me a small smile reserved only for me and exited. I got out just in time to see his cloak disappear into the conference room.

"Damnit!" I cursed and trudged after him, running a hand through my messy auburn locks. I entered the room and gave everyone a nod before sitting down.

Mithos nodded to us and started the meeting. "Welcome back. The meeting will now come to order." He laced his fingers together and put them under his chin.

I have to say, Mithos **was **cute in his child form. It's when he got to be Yggdrasill I usually steer clear of him. I often think he thinks of me as his bitch. Just a slave-pawn in his sick twisted game. But I was there nonetheless, always standing by his side.

Yuan on the other hand never stayed close to Yggdrasill. No he's already sided against him. I would never tell Mithos that, for fear of Yuan losing his life. I looked down the table at Yuan who smiled at me.

I went to smile back when Mithos caught me. "Hey! Quit making googly eyes at Yuan."

I nodded and looked away. _Googly? That's not even a word…_ I thought.

As soon as Mithos turned his back to demonstrate his plan Yuan stuck his tongue out at me.

_How childish_, I thought. I have to admit he did look cute though… I went to growl at him but Mithos yet again caught me.

"Kratos, do you have a problem you'd like to discuss with the group?" What's he my mom!

"No sir." I stated.

"Then quit slacking off and pay attention!" he snapped before going back to his meeting.

Yuan smirked at me and made sure the others weren't looking before sending a note flying at me.

I caught it and read it under the table.

_You got caught! Ha ha! Mithos is being such an ass today. I hope he takes it easy on you_

I looked up at Yuan to see Mithos standing beside me. "Give it to me." He said sternly, reaching out his hand for the note.

I popped the paper into my mouth swallowing it and I saw Yuan choke in silent laughter out of the corner of my eye.

"Kratos Aurion, what is **wrong** with you today?" scolded Mithos going back to the front.

Yuan decided to annoy me further by sending wads of paper flying at me. _You bitch!_ I thought angrily.

"KRATOS! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION RIGHT NOW IT'S THE HALLWAY FOR YOU!" shouted Mithos in a rage. He swiftly turned his back on me and I got curious stares from the others before they turned back to watch Mithos.

Yuan snickered behind his hand and threw me another note.

_I'm sorry, baby. I can't help it. When we get out of here I'll…_

The rest of the note included inappropriate things he would do to me. I felt my cheeks burn and my heart throb. Somewhere below my belt throbbed too. _Damn him! _

Yuan saw my look of frustration and smirked before turning back to the meeting. I was just about to stuff the note in my pocket when Mithos grabbed it out of my hand.

I almost died.

I looked quickly over at Yuan and saw he was shaking in silent laughter; tears were streaming down his face.

When Mithos concluded his face was red as a beet. "Out.Now." he said shaking.

"But I-"

"OUT!"

I sighed and stood, sending a glare at Yuan. It would have peeled paint off the walls. I slowly walked out of the conference room cursing him.

Thirty minutes later their meeting concluded and the members of Cruxis stepped out. Mithos then came out and sent a cold glance at me the chilled me to the bone. Then he sprouted his pink wings and flew off.

Yuan was the last to come out and I immediately grabbed him, teleporting us home.

I glared at him and he smirked. "WHY THE HELL DID YOUY DO THAT!" I yelled. This was unlike me but under the circumstances…

Yuan just laughed. "I couldn't help it, love! It was so tempting…" His voice dripped with lust as he advanced on me.

I put a hand out to stop him. "Do you know exactly what you put me through?"

Yuan shook his head. "Well I mean-er…"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Just for today you are in for some serious pain." I grinned evilly, dragging a kicking Yuan to our room.

"I didn't mean it! Honest! DON'T HURT ME!"

**(Your domain. Run free my authors and readers, run free)**

I sat up the next morning feeling good and looked beside me. Yuan was nowhere to be found. I quickly slipped out of bed, pulling on some pants and a t-shirt. As I entered the study I saw Yuan sitting in a chair with an icepack on his back, reading a book.

I smirked and went up to him, kissing the top of his head. "You desvered it. You humiliated me in front of Mithos and that is going to take a lot of sucking up to regain."

Yuan only smiled. "I know. But I still take great joy in humiliating you. And annoying you beyond belief."

I smiled and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You're going to do this every meeting aren't you?"

Yuan grinned. "Kratos, you have no idea…"

**(A/N: Ack! I couldn't think of an ending! Oh well, I know it sucked but review! Thanks!) **

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Switches off from Kratos and Yuan's POV. This is set when they're 8, and the term 'Discrimination' does not faze the two.) **

**Title: Shorts Quest**

**Words: 2,046**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20.**

**The Golden Years  
(Kratos then Yuan's POV)**

**(Kratos' POV)**

I was sitting at my desk in school. It was a nice hot day in summer. I looked over to the right and all the half-elves were stocking the book or clapping erasers. I was about to turn my head but one half-elf caught my eye.

He seemed smaller than the rest, kind of like the runt of the group. But he held his own. When one of his fellows would boss him around he would just sneer at them and glare. I admired him.

Later that day at recess the half-elves were plating in the garden. The blue haired one was with them and I was able to take in his appearance more fully.

He had shoulder length blue hair that was tied back in a neat ponytail. A few wisps of hair hung down in his face as he continued his labor. The half-elf seemed to be around my age, which was eight.

The blue-haired boy wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny. He was sort of in between one might say.

I continued to note his pale features until he looked up and saw me, his green eyes flashing. I blushed, and smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow and hesitantly smiled back before dropping his gaze and going back to work.

That day as school ended I felt really good. My grades were up, tomorrow was the last day of school and…I got to see the half-elf again.

**(Yuan's POV)**

It was a hot day and I was stuck with my other fellow half-elves stocking books in this little school. I never understood why humans can't do their own stuff. They always make us do it and it's getting on my nerves.

"Oy, these are supposed to be arranged by color!" hissed a half-elf near me.

I looked at him and plastered on my best glare. The glare that got me stuck here in the first place. He sneered at me and sort of smirked, and I sneered right back. He finally backed of and I went back to work. It was hard enough stocking heavy books without him telling me how to do it.

It was later that day and the teacher ordered us to go outside and plant. I had grumbled and reluctantly walked out the door into the blazing heat. In my hand I carried several plants, of all varieties. But my favorite had to be the one I was carrying in my right hand. A thorned red rose.

The thing stuck my hand and it soon began to bleed. I ripped off a piece of my raggedy clothing and made a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around my hand.

I began to wave around trying to find a suitable spot for the flower and finally rested on a place that took some shade in the afternoon heat and sun in the high morning. I dug a small hole and carefully placed the rose inside, before covering it again.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and looked up. There was a kid staring at me. A human. He blushed and gave me a smile and I raised an eyebrow at this. Why was he so nervous? I looked around before giving him a small smile and returning to the task at hand. It was gonna be a long day.

School finally let out and us half-elves were finally able to go home. As I was walking down the street to the small shack I shared with the other half-elves like me I wondered about the red haired kid. I thought about how his hair was all messy and fell in his eyes. The way he looked at me all timid like. It was….strange to say the least. But I kind of liked it.

**(Kratos' POV)**

I walked down the road back to my school. It was finally the last day! I was excited and I could see the other kids were too. They whooped and hollered as they made their way into the class and I followed behind.

I sat down at my desk and looked across the room. There he was again. I felt my heart skip a beat and I wondered why. I had only done that once and that was when I had this crush on a girl in first grade.

I shrugged it off when my teacher snapped at me, "Kratos! I know you're excited that this is the last day but try to pay attention, ok?" And with that she turned back to teach.

A few girls giggled at me and some guys gave me thumbs up and I just blushed sinking in my seat. My attention wondered back to the half-elves though. The blue haired one was clapping erasers and some other older half-elves kept clapping erasers on his head.

The boy wheeled around and glared at them with his green eyes. I would have backed off there but they still kept at it, pinching his cheeks and making kissy faces at him.

"Cut it out, you guys!" hissed the boy.

"Aw!" gushed an older half-elf who was about 13 with black hair. "Is little Yuan angry?"

"Yeah," chimed in the other, "Does little Yuan want his bottle?"

It was then I realized something. Yuan, as he was called, was the littlest out of all the half-elves. The ages ranged from eight to fourteen and he seemed to be about eight.

"Quit it!" hissed Yuan again and turned around going back to work.

The others snickered at him but let him be.

Lunch happened and we all sat outside again for the last time. Yuan was eating a small sandwich and one of the older boys crept up to him, snatching it away. He downed it in one gulp and Yuan stood up in a flash, eyes blazing.

"You suck, man!" he yelled, trying to punch the other boy.

The older one held his head and laughed as Yuan punched at nothing but air. He then let the small half-elf drop laughing as he waltzed away.

Yuan picked himself up from the dirt and sat back down, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears were running down his face although you couldn't see unless you were staring at him.

The bell finally rang for us to go inside and I looked around and spotted a rose. I picked it being careful of the thorns and headed inside.

**(Yuan's POV)**

I was back in that stupid classroom again. This time I had to clap out erasers. What a dull job. These two half-elves started teasing me, clapping their erasers on my head.

I had finally had enough so I whipped around and glared at them.

I went back to work but does that stop them? Now they decided to pinch my cheek and make kissy faces at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Cut it out, you guys!" I hissed making sure to keep my voice low.

"Aw!" teased a black haired half-elf, "Is little Yuan angry?" That's right, make jokes just cause I'm younger than you, go ahead.

Yeah, does little Yuan want his bottle?" That did it.

"Quit it!" I hissed even louder pinning them with another glare. I knew it was harsh too. My brother taught me.

I went back to work and could here them snickering behind me but they leave me alone. Until lunch that is.

I made my way outside and went to my regular spot. I pulled a wrapped sandwich from my pocket that I had paid for with my own money. I was quite content with the first bite when it was whipped out of my hands.

The black haired half-elf again. He ate my sandwich and I stood up, seething. "You suck, man!" I spat running at him and trying to punch the living daylights out of him.

He held my head, but I continued to strike at nothing. He laughed dropping me and I fell to the ground.

I got up, and sat down again pulling my knees to my chest. Stupid teenagers. Always thinking they're better. I didn't know it but tears started to make their way silently down my cheeks.

After a minute the bell rang, but I made no move to get up. So I jut sat there, motionless.

**(Kratos' POV)**

I kept watching the clock and so did the other kids. I wanted out of there as much as they did.

Our teacher looked at the clock too. "I want you all to have and fun and safe summer…" 3…2…1…

"And make sure to study!" we zoomed out of that classroom so fast, dust clouds rolled behind us.

I looked around but couldn't find Yuan anywhere. I couldn't just out and call his name so I went around to the back of the playground. He was in the same position he was when I left him.

I cleared my throat and he looked up. His eyes were rimmed with red and he hastily wiped his eyes. "I'm er – sorry. I'll go now." He made to stand up but I put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me kind of funny but I ignored it and pulled the rose from my bag, perfectly intact. I held it out to him.

"This is um…for you…" I said blushing madly.

He looked at the rose and then me and then back again. He reached out for it and his fingertips brushed mine as he took it from my hand. A small smile lit his face as he too blushed.

"Um…th-thanks." He said. Yuan looked up again. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "I'm Kratos Aurion." He nodded, "And you are…Yuan?"

He nodded again smiling. "Yeah…"

I looked down as my cheeks flushed more. "Yuan, I'm sorry about those half-elves teasing you today."

Yuan looked at me surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I um…saw them…" I thanked my lucky stars it was around 4 and the sun was slowly disappearing. I didn't want him to see my blush.

The blue haired half-elf nodded looking down as well. He kicked lightly at a pebble. "They always tease me." He then gave me a weary glance. "Hey, why are you being so nice to me?"

Uh-oh. The dreaded question. "I er- well you see, um…" I stammered. "I uh…"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Yeah…."

"Um…I kinda l-l-…" My palms were sweaty and my face was red hot. How could I explain this to him? Was it right to feel this way?

"Go on…" he urged.

I finally gave up and pecked him on the cheek.

He looked at me stunned and froze. I slowly backed away. I had crossed the line; I had kissed a half-elf. I had been nice to a half-elf. I had kissed **and **been nice to a half-elf the same gender as me!

Yuan's cheek went from a light pink all the way to a dark crimson. I couldn't help but giggle. It was sort of funny.

"You like me?"

I looked up and then hastily looked down again, nodding. "Y-yeah."

"You like me…" Yuan repeated.

I suddenly became embarrassed with what I had done. He was probably going to beat the living daylights out of me!

He carefully tucked the rose in his pocket and what he did surprised me. He took hold of my shoulders, breathing deeply. Then before I knew it he had smashed his lips against mine!

He pulled back before I could even figure out what was going on and smiled. I noted that his ears were twitching nervously and I have to admit, it was cute.

"Er, I'll see you around, Kratos!" and with that he dashed off.

I smiled in a goofy lovesick way. This was the beginning of a **b**-**e**-**a**-**_utiful_** friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Set during the Kharlan war. Martel is the one thinking about this song as she watches Yuan and Kratos. This song belongs to Heartland. Some words and phrases where changed to fit the story. The song is called, "I loved Her First" but now it's him. ) **

**Title: Shorts Quest**

**Words: 695**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20.**

**I Loved Him First (Martel's POV)**

I watched Kratos swirling Yuan around. It was really funny because Mithos was playing his flute and those two were dancing along. I remember when Yuan used to look at me like that. Stars shone in his eyes with devotion. I remembered staring back just as Kratos is, with complete loyalty.

Yuan still means so much to me and if Kratos breaks his heart I don't know what I'll do. I have faith in their relationship even if they don't know what is starting to bloom.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for him not long ago  
I was his number one  
He told me so  
And he still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my man  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

We are traveling again, along these old dirt roads. Kratos went dashing into the felid a minute ago. I wonder what he's up to.

Kratos comes running back panting and out of breath. He walked up to Yuan and the blue hair half elf stops. Kratos holds out to him a rose. **(A/N: Yuan's new obsession: Roses)**

I smile and keep on walking, but sadness still fills my eyes. Remember Kratos…I loved him first.

**But I loved him first and I held him first  
And a place in my heart will always be his  
From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a lover runs deep  
And I prayed that he'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give him away  
I loved him first**

We have stopped to rest since the sun has fallen beyond the sky. I set up our campfire and look over at Yuan. He was asleep, leaning on Kratos' shoulder for support. I looked up at Kratos and his head rested on Yuan's as he too drifted. His hand absentmindedly playing with Yuan's aqua locks.

**How could that beautiful man with you  
Be the same kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those elven tales to  
And laid with in bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with him  
It was only a matter of time**

**But I loved him first and I held him first  
And a place in my heart will always be his  
From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a lover runs deep  
And I prayed that he'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give him away  
I loved him first**

Now I watch as Kratos and Yuan stand alone on a cliff overlooking the sky. It's dawn and the sun is rising. A great orange ball in the background of the two.

Yuan turns to say something but Kratos plants his lips against Yuan's.

I feel my breath snag in my throat and I'm crying. Not tears of sorrow but of happiness. They finally found each other after so many nights. They finally realized what I had long ago. I looked back one last time before walking away and whispered, "I loved him first…"

**From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a lover runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles at you  
I loved him first **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: And we're back to my shorts! Wee! 'Nother song-fic! I think it's kinda cute, but what do you think?)**

**Title: Shorts Quest**

**Words: 541**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. Reba McEntire owns the song.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Kratos and Yuan singing**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20. **

**You're Always Here for Me (Normal POV)**

Yuan put on his typical scowl as he walked away from his lover. It had been one of his 'nights'. One of those nights when no matter how hard he tried Kratos just couldn't get near the half-elf. Whether from a previous argument or doubts about their new found relationship he would never know.

Yuan walked far away from the human until he came to a small park bench near the park. He sighed letting himself lean back and watch the stars.

"I know sometimes I'm like a child, I disappoint you so." He started. "And how you keep forgiving me, I'll never never know."

The blue haired half-elf sighed and continued his ballad. "When I stumble and I fall, and need love desperately," He looked down as the grass rippled with the night breeze, blowing his hair in his face, masking his tears.

"You are always there for me."

Kratos sat on the front porch of his house, looking out at the cool night. Everything seemed so at peace. The pond looking like glass as it reflected the moon. The wind blew through the trees ruffling his already tousled locks.

"Like an oak in the wind," he whispered, "Like an old familiar friend." "Like a harbor in a wild and raging sea. Darling you are always there for me."

Kratos sighed running a hand through his auburn hair, garnet eyes glowing in the moon's light. "When I take your love for granted, like I often do," Kratos continued as he stared at the moonlit pond, its soft water current painting a picture of his lover.

"It's not that I don't need you so, it's not I don't love you." He smiled. "It's just that I'm a fool sometimes, just too blind to see…"

Kratos looked up into the emerald eyes of Yuan and smiled. "That you are always there for me."

"Like an oak in the wind. Like an old familiar friend," said Yuan, tears glittering as they ran down his ashen cheeks. "Like a harbor in a wild and raging sea, darling you are always there for me."

Yuan threw his arms around Kratos' neck, burying his face in the man's chest. Kratos smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuan's small form in a tight embrace, resting his cheek on his lover's head. And together they whispered into the night, the wind caressing their faces and blowing through their hair.

"Like an oak in the wind, like an old familiar friend. Like a harbor in a wild and raging sea…."

Yuan looked up and Kratos looked down. Emerald eyes were caught in Garnet and together they whispered, "Darling you are always there for me."

**(A/N: I thought that was really cute! –Pouts- But did you? How am I writing? Press the small purple button that says GO. Please?) **


	7. NG system pt 1

**Summary: Yuan gets a navigation system for his rheaird. These are him and Kratos' idiot adventures. **

**Disclaimer: Namco owns these awesome characters and game. I just own the basic plot. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi most likely, I tweaked the NG system. Beware of the oocness…**

**Navigation System 1**

The sun shone high in the sky that spring day. Birds were chirping and flowers were blooming from their winter slumber. All was right with the newly reunited world.

Yuan grinned down at his rheaird proudly. Kratos stood next to him with a cocked eyebrow and a look of puzzlement crossing his face.

"Isn't it great?" chirped Yuan pointing to the control panel.

"It's just a computer." Kratos said, amazed at how Yuan was worked up by a computer.

Yuan looked at the swordsman in disbelief. "This isn't just a computer! It's a Navigation System!"

Kratos looked to his companion like he was nuts. "Yuan, I think this is going to your head…"

"Look! I even programmed it! Get on, get on." The bluenette ushered Kratos onto the rheaird and climbed on in front of him. "Hold on ok?"

Kratos nodded his head wearily. "Ok…" he said slipping his arms around the half-elf's waist. Yuan's cheeks flared and he choked out, "Navigation System on." The screen lit up with a brilliant aqua light.

"Hello Yuan." It said in a manly voice.

Kratos cocked an eyebrow behind him. "Huh?"

Yuan blushed a deeper crimson. "They didn't have anymore woman." He explained.

Kratos was still unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Yuan."

"Peter…" started Yuan.

"Oh my goddess Yuan, you named it!" shrieked Kratos.

Yuan nodded and pushed a finger to his lips. "Shut-up so I can work will you?" The half-elf then turned back to the screen and grinned. "Peter take us to…Palmacosta?"

"Calculating distance…Yuan." It added with a purr.

Kratos didn't know whether to die from laughing or to pester Yuan about this forever. Both were eventually used.

"HAHAHAHA! IT _PURRED_! HAHAHAHA!" Kratos shook with mirth.

Yuan scowled as his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Wow, you're blushing a lot to day huh?" Kratos commented, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Yuan didn't have a chance to reply before Peter piped up with, "Distance from Luin to Palmacosta approximately 200 miles…Yuan."

Kratos bit his lip to hold his laughter at bay as Yuan grinned. "See? Isn't it great?"

"Real-great." choked out Kratos as he sniggered.

Yuan angled their cost for Palamcosta before a thought struck him. "Hey Kratos?"

"Hm?" replied the auburn haired seraph.

"Did you put gas in the tank?" asked Yuan as his face paled.

"Why would I? It's your rheaird-oh shit!" he hissed. "Oh shit, Yuan!"

Yuan's eyes widened in terror. "I thought I told you to put gas in the tank!"

"It's not my job!" yelled Kratos frantically.

"Wait a minute." thought Yuan. "Hey stupid, we have wings!"

Kratos silently cursed his friend's stupidity. "Yuan has it occurred to you that we are strapped in?"

"Err…"

"And has it occurred to you that these seat belts don't come off when the rheaird is in motion?"

"Damn…" cursed Yuan.

The rheaird sputtered and started to nose dive.

"AGH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" yelled Yuan as he held firmly to the swordsman.

"First you need to stop chocking me!" stated Kratos who was slowly turning purple. Yuan let go and Kratos thought frantically. "Eh…pray?"

"That's all you can come up with! You idiot!" yelled Yuan as he started to whack Kratos on the head.

"Ow- hey it's not-ouch, my fault!" said Kratos in protest. Wind whipped at their faces as they plummeted downwards.

"I'm gonna die, Kratos! I'm gonna die, DO YOU HEAR ME! I SAID DIE!" Yuan shouted.

Kratos would have thought this pretty funny if he weren't about to die a tragic fiery death.

"Tree."

"I don't wanna die!" Yuan wailed.

"I'm gonna die with an idiot for a lover!" cried Kratos.

"Tree." Repeated Peter the NG system.

"AGGHHH!"

"Tree!"

"WAAHH!"

"TREE YOU F-ING MORONS!" yelled Peter, his lights flashing.

"Hey, Kratos? Did you hear something?" asked Yuan. Kratos didn't get to reply however before the rheaird crash landed in a…tree.

Peter sighed. "Why me, goddess? Why did you make me work for these idiots?"

Kratos grinned at Yuan who was lying on top of him, clinging to the swordsman, his eyes shut in fear.

"I guess no gas wasn't such a bad thing after all." Mused the swordsman as he pointed to the view they received.

Yuan popped an eye open and blushed. "I guess not." He said cheerily.

**(There's the first NG adventure! More coming soon! Tell me what you think…should I continue?)**


	8. NG system pt 2

**Summary: Yuan gets a navigation system for his rheaird. These are him and Kratos' idiot adventures. **

**Disclaimer: Namco owns these awesome characters and game. I just own the basic plot. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi most likely, I tweaked the NG system. Beware of the oocness…**

**Navigation System 2**

The blue haired half-elf's eyes drooped as he flew over the small village of Mizuho. A man with wild auburn locks sat behind him, looking concerned.

"Yuan, do you want me to drive?" he asked.

Yuan's eyes snapped open as he murmured. "I'll…be fine." He then yawned and the rheaird nose dived.

"Yuan!" Kratos leaped forward, taking hold of the controls. The rheaird leveled out and the swordsman pushed Yuan behind him.

Yuan wrapped his arms around Kratos' waist sighing contentedly as he rested his head on the swordsman's back.

"Night Yuan." whispered Kratos smiling. He then looked down at the computer screen.

"Destination?" asked Peter the navigation system.

"Meltokio." said Kratos.

"Calculating distance…Kratos." answered Peter.

Kratos cocked an eyebrow. It didn't purr his name like it did Yuan's. It actually said his name coldly. How odd.

"I'll have to tell Yuan his NS system hates me." thought Kratos smirking.

"Mizuho to Meltokio approximately 400 miles…Kratos."

"Will you stop doing that!" hissed Kratos.

"What'sa matter….Kratos?" taunted the computer.

"Huh…wha…?" Yuan's eyes fluttered open as he stared ahead.

"Destination shall be reached soon, do not worry…Yuan." purred Peter.

Yuan smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kratos sat dumbstruck. That son of a bitch computer…

"Turn left at the rock surrounded in shrubbery, then proceed 2.3 miles." The computer seemed to be silent before it added, "…Kratos."

Kratos growled before angling his course left.

"No dumbass, I said left!" said the navigation system.

"I am going left!" cried Kratos in dismay. Yuan scooted closer to Kratos, nuzzling his back before going into dreamland once more.

"I am going left." hissed Kratos barely above a whisper.

"My left b'yotch." said Peter.

Kratos bit his lip in frustration. "As soon as we land you're as good as fried." He said, checking under him for the rock.

"Error, error. All systems shutting down." Announced Peter ad his screen shut off. Wind whipped at Kratos' face as he plummeted for yet the third time that day.

"Shit shit shit!" "Piece of shit Navigation system, with your shitty controls and all that is shit!" cursed the swordsman as he clawed at his restraints.

Peter's screen blinked on. "Just kidding."

Kratos' chest was heaving as he sharply inhaled. "You think that's funny? Huh huh? Well guess what, you're gonna die clown!"  
(Disclaimer: Got that last bit from Adam Sandler's movie: Happy Gilmore. I strongly recommend it)

**(A/N: Whoa! I sense a bit of tension there! Will Kratos rip Peter's hard drive out? Will Peter push Kratos to his limit? What is Yuan dreaming about? Review and find out! Thanks reviewers! You guys rock!) **


	9. Filler

**(A/N: Enjoy. I am so sorry I haven't updated, filler chapter! This chapter was inspired by two of my class mates. Ah, bless'em.)**

**Title: Shorts Quest**

**Words: 479**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Goal: I wish to make up to 50 KratosxYuan one-shots, but for now I choose to try and make 20. **

**Nagging (Yuan's POV) 9**

I was sitting in Yggdrasill's meeting trying hard to ignore Kratos' wandering hand and eyes.

"I believe the forces of the world shall be weak with the regeneration going on. Now is the time to strike!" To emphasis his point Mithos slammed a fist on the table, waking up a sleeping Forcystus.

"Pay attention." Mithos snarled before resuming.

I tuned out the rest of his mindless drawling too intent on keeping Kratos' hand from reaching it's destination under the table.

"Stop." I hissed but that only amused him and he whispered in my ear. "Playing hard to get?"

I growled quietly and he smirked.

"…I think we should first strike Teth'alla, it being the declining world. Their defenses will be low…" suggested Pronyma.

"Be that as it may, Pronyma." said Mithos, blonde hair swaying into metallic gray eyes. "Don't you think Teth'alla will be expecting an attack? We shall strike Sylverant first. Teaching within the churches…"

I bit my lip to stop from gasping as Kratos rested his hand on my knee. I quickly jabbed the auburn haired seraph in the side with my pencil.

He sniggered, retreating his hand. Mithos looked over to me abruptly, glaring. Forcystus sensed the hostility in the room and suggested something else.

"My lord, might I suggest stealthily attacking Sylverant's armies? Maybe send a spy in?"

Mithos waved this comment away, drawing his attention back to the meeting. "Not all the people of Sylverant are idiots, Forcystus."

"I don't know, Lord Yggdrasill." said Magnius.

The rest of the conversation was drowned out however when Kratos screamed. His hand had been wandering farther up my knee and the head of the pencil kept sinking deeper into his side.

I quickly retreated my weapon as Mithos rounded on us.

"Could you guys pay attention for like one minute!?"

"Yes, sir." We muttered and they went back to discussing battle tactics.

"Where were we?" asked Kratos grinning as he ran his hand up my thigh.

I smirked slightly, stamping on his foot. He let out a soft swear and Mithos' eyes glared in our direction. "Yuan, sit by Forcystus. Kratos go over by Pronyma."

We both sighed and I slumped into a seat next to the emerald haired half-elf. Kratos sent me a wink from across the table and I blushed crimson, sinking lower in my seat. And this meeting was to go on for another hour….

**(A/N: Short, I know! But that's why they're short quests! Sorry for the long wait! – Iamme) **


End file.
